1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an interactive image system and, more particularly, to a navigation device and an image display system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the manufacturing technology of the large size display panel becomes mature, the commercially available display system gradually employs a large size display panel as the image display equipment, such as the screen operating in cooperation with a tablet computer or a portable electronic device. In this manner, it is able to show more contents within a single screen so as to improve the efficiency and to increase the size of contents shown on the screen so as to decrease the fatigue of the user.
An optical mouse is generally used by a user to control a cursor to move to a desired position on the screen and to click on a specific icon by single clicking or double clicking of the left or right mouse key so as to execute specific functions or applications. However, with the gradually increased screen size, when the user moves the cursor on a large size screen, the distance of the optical mouse to be moved on a table surface is relatively increased. Generally speaking, the table surface has limited space for operating the optical mouse such that if the user has to move the cursor through a long distance, the cursor may not be able to be moved to the desired position directly by moving the optical mouse. In some conditions, the user may have to move the optical mouse through a short distance and then lift up and put the optical mouse back to the start point and then move the optical mouse toward the same direction again so as to be able to move the cursor to the desired position. Not only it is inconvenient in use, but also the user fatigues easily in long-term usage.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a navigation device and the image display device using the same suitable for the cursor control on a large size screen, wherein the cursor may be moved through a long distance by only moving the navigation device by a short distance thereby improving the user experience.